Los caminos de la vida
by pabillidge90
Summary: Ash decidió iniciar un nuevo desafío, pero cambió de planes por alguien. Rayshipping


Había sido una lucha muy feroz. Todo el sector del bosque parecía haber sido arrasado por un desastre natural. Cráteres alrededor y árboles derribados y carbonizados con una que otra flama encendida encima. Ash observaba con cansancio a su pokemon que estaba al borde de sus fuerzas. Pero infernape se mantenía firme al igual que su contrincante garchomp. Cynthia sonreía con cierta satisfacción. Sin embargo eso no ponía contento al joven entrenador. Su pokemon recibió un golpe de la garra del dragón de la tierra que lo hizo retroceder. Parecía que estaba por caer. Ash lo llamó a todo pulmón e infernape dio un pisotón manteniéndose firme. Apretó sus puños y aulló con fuerza. La cabellera de llamas en su cabeza aumentó en cantidad e intensidad y sus ojos se tornaron color rojo.

-eso es lo que esperaba- dijo Cynthia con una amplia sonrisa. Alzó su mano y con su dedo rosó esa piedra llave en el adorno de su cabellera rubia.

Las gemas en ella y garchomp emitieron unos flagelos de luz que se conectaron. Se llevó a cabo el proceso de megaevolución. Mega garchomp rugió haciendo temblar la tierra. Los entrenadores gritaron sus órdenes.

-¡combate cercano!

-¡garra dragón!

Los pokemon se abalanzaron uno contra el otro y empezaron a intercambiar golpes con salvajismo. Ash apretó los puños, ansioso. Unos segundos después ambos le atinaron un golpe al rostro del otro y se separaron.

-¡bombardeo!

-¡giga impacto!

Unas flamas rodearon a infernape, en un instante cambiaron de anaranjado a azul. En tanto que un aura lila con espirales amarillas tapó la silueta de garchomp. Acto seguido realizaron una acometida con todo. El impacto de sus cabezas generó una explosión atronadora y brillante que superaba por mucho a la que ocurrió en la batalla contra Paul en la liga de Sinnoh. Esa vez Ash se mantuvo firme y sin cerrar los ojos pese al resplandor. Solo alcanzó a identificar una sombra, una mancha en ese blancor, antes de que algo lo golpeara y se lo llevara por delante.

En el centro pokemon Ash estaba sentado con los codos apoyados en una mesa y sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo contra su cabeza. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos esperando que sus pokemon, en especial infernape, salieran bien en la revisión médica. Una mano invadió su campo visual y puso un vaso de helado en frente de él.

-espero te guste- le dijo Cynthia y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa. Ella tenía su propio helado multisabor. Lo saboreaba con gusto. La campeona lucía bien guapa. Llevaba puesta una vestimenta juvenil que constaba de una ombliguera negra ceñida, shorts blancos y su cabello abundante atado en una coleta.

Ash bajó la vista avergonzado y observó con desgana el ofrecimiento de la campeona.

-¿no te gusta el sabor que escogí?- preguntó Cynthia.

-no es eso- contestó Ash de manera seca- ¿Por qué te contuviste tanto en nuestra batalla?

-oh- dijo Cynthia y le dio una probada a su helado antes de hablar- solo quise darte una oportunidad de mostrarme ese poder.

-pues me sentí subestimado y con todo derecho. No fue hasta el final que mega evolucionaste a garchomp. Si lo hubieras hecho desde el principio no le habría causado ni la mitad de daño.

Ash dejó la bolsa de hielo y se desquitó con el helado, comiéndolo con voracidad. Cynthia se mantuvo en silencio comiendo el suyo. Cuando terminaron ella lo miró seriamente cruzada de brazos, como si le exigiera algo con sus ojos. Ash se encogió ante ella.

-lo siento- murmuró.

-disculpa aceptada- contestó Cynthia.

-es frustrante perder de esa manera…

-podrías intentarlo con tu greninja y te mostraré la mega evolución desde un inicio.

-bueno. Es que…

-hmm?

Ash dudó un momento.

\- Hace tiempo me vi a mi mismo batallando contra ti usando a infernape. Supongo que fue como una meta personal que me impuse.

Se sintió avergonzado por sus propias palabras.

-eso es interesante- comentó la campeona- entonces esfuerzate mas por cumplirla.

Le sonrió y ante la luz de esa expresion la frustracion de Ash desapareció. Con nuevos ánimos cenaron en la cafetería del centro pokemon. Ash no supo identificar muy bien cual fue la cadena de sucesos que se dieron en ese breve tiempo que lo llevó a tener como postre los labios de la campeona de Sinnoh. Era un extraño y fascinante contacto húmedo. Ella tenía posada sus manos sobre los hombres del muchacho mientras él la sostenía por la cintura. Con sus pulgares palpaba la suave linea de piel entre las prendas de la mujer. Repentinamente Ash cortó el beso. Cynthia lo miró confundida.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó.

-lo siento- murmuró Ash, colorado - me… puse duro.

Cynthia se tapó la boca evitando que una carcajada, que seguramente se habría escuchado en todo el centro, se le escapara. Su intención de verlo avergonzó más a Ash que se tapó con una almohada de la cama. Cuando ella se calmó y estabilizó su respiración le hablo nuevamente.

-tu sí que sabes cómo expresarte con una mujer- rio un poco.

-perdón, esto es nuevo para mí – contestó Ash.

-¿en serio? ¿Nunca habías besado a una chica?

-no, nunca…y tu?

-no, jamás he besado a una chica – se burló.

-sabes a lo que me refiero.

Cynthia asintió calmando su risa nuevamente.

-a decir verdad, no. Este fue mi primer beso – Ash no pudo ocultar su sorpresa –. siempre he sido muy reservada y no he encontrado a alguien que me haga sentir ese tipo de atracción…hasta hoy.

Cynthia le sobó la mejilla a Ash con la yema de sus dedos. Sonrieron.

-me siento afortunado – dijo el joven.

Volvieron a unir sus labios y Cynthia quitó de en medio la almohada.

-no te avergüences – le susurró ella casi sin separarse – no pondré problema mientras lo mantengas en el pantalón…hasta que sea el tiempo adecuado.

Ash abrió sus ojos despertando de su sueño. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de la mujer que le robó el corazón. Cynthia seguía dormida a su lado en la cama. Una sensación caliente se apoderó de él. La contempló inmóvil un tiempo hasta que ella emitió un gemido por lo bajo. Aun dormida se giró quedando boca arriba. Ash abrió sus ojos como platos cuando vio que por el movimiento algunos de los botones de su piyama se zafaron dejando ver buena parte de sus pechos. Eran enormes. Inmediatamente sufrió los efectos de la mañana.

Nervioso se puso de pie y la tapó con la sabana. Fue al baño de la habitación donde se descargó con esa imagen en su mente. Después de hacerlo se sintió culpable. Tomó una ducha con agua helada como especie de auto castigo. Recordó que sus cosas seguían afuera. Salió del baño y encontró a Cynthia sentada en la cama frotándose. Desvió la vista avergonzado apenas vio que seguía con el pecho expuesto.

-buenos días- dijo ella.

-buenos días – contestó Ash y buscó sus cosas para regresar al baño.

-Ash- le llamó Cynthia – déjame entrar, por favor.

Ella se levantó y caminó hacia él. Antes de entrar al baño le dio un beso fugaz en los labios. Ash recuperó su vigorosidad. Aprovechó para cambiarse rápido y salir de ahí.

-te espero en la cafetería, si?

\- está bien- respondió ella desde dentro – ¿puedes ordenar mi desayuno?

-claro.

Cynthia no tardó en unírsele. Los dos se sentaron y disfrutaron el desayuno. Intercambiado bocados de su propia comida de una manera melosa y juguetona. El sonido de la campana del centro pokemon les indicó a ir por sus pokemon. pikachu se alegró de ver de nuevo a su entrenador y saltó a su hombro. Cynthia también tomó sus pokebolas.

\- Ash – le habló Cynthia con un tono preocupado – ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-huh? De que hablas?

-tengo planes y…tú debes tener los tuyos.

Era cierto. Ash estaba por empezar su desafío en la batalla de la frontera de Sinnoh. Fue casualidad haberse encontrado con Cynthia.

-No importa- dijo Ash- iré contigo.

Cynthia abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-seguro? Ni sabes que voy a hacer.

-no importa. Puedo pasar un año sin participar en ningún desafío y solo entrenar por mi cuenta propia – la tomó de las dos manos – eres una campeona y no tengo que ser un genio para saber que tus obligaciones son más importantes que las mías.

-Ash, no digas eso. Tienes tanto derecho como yo de seguir un camino propio.

-quiero ir contigo a donde vayas, en serio.

Ash la miró de manera suplicante. Cynthia se sintió un tanto culpable.

-está bien- Suspiró derrotada ante la mirada del joven.

Ash la besó sin importar que otros lo vieran. Pikachu se cayó de su hombro de la sorpresa. Cuando se separaron rieron.

-y…a dónde vamos?- preguntó Ash.

-iremos a la región de Ransei.

 **Next time, a new begining?**


End file.
